


A new Start to defy Destiny

by SerenaWeiss



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core, Final Fantasy VII Dirge of Cerberus, Final Fantasy VII Remake Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaWeiss/pseuds/SerenaWeiss
Summary: The battle against Sephiroth was harsh for Cloud.Not only for his body but for his soul as well.He didn´t expect to see Sephiroth so soon again.He couldn´t remember why he had such problems in remembering his pastbut every time he tried his heart ached and a very familiar name layed on his tongue.A back stood in front of him and gave him a feeling of safety but also a strong feeling of grieve.The same grieve he felt sometimes when looking at Aerith.When Sephiroths surprising apperances in the city of Midgar occured he started to see hallucinations.They were very vague and he couldn´t quiet make sense of them, but the worst thing about them were theincomming waves of pain in his head. Something within Cloud was drawing him to Sephiroth.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Kudos: 54





	1. The Start of Everything

The battle against Sephiroth was harsh for Cloud.  
Not only for his body but for his soul as well.   
He didn´t expect to see Sephiroth again. 

He couldn´t remember why he had such problems in remembering his past   
but every time he tried his heart ached and a very familiar name layed on his tongue.  
A back stood in front of him and gave him a feeling of safety but also a strong feeling of grieve.  
The same grieve he felt sometimes when looking at Aerith. 

When Sephiroths surprising apperances in the city of Midgar occured he started to see hallucinations.  
They were very vague and he couldn´t quiet make sense of them, but the worst thing about them were the   
incomming waves of pain in his head. Something within Cloud was drawing him to Sephiroth.

´Are you daydreaming about me?´, Sephiroths words cut through his mind as well as Masamune through his   
shoulder. Cloud groaned and was pinned on the ground.   
Green eyes looked down on him as an amused smile emerged on Sephiroths face.  
Before he could give his answer he was thrown up by Masamune und faced a series of attacks from the long   
elegant sword that seemed to never leave his master. 

`Cloud!`, a female voice followed by a heavy kick in Sephiroths direction allowed Cloud to distance himself from Sephiroth. 

`Lets finish this´, Cloud steeled his resolve to bring Sephiroth down and charged at him. Even with two enemies facing him Sephiroth never seemed to broke a sweat. He read every move of them and Cloud couldn´t help but find it unnatural. Not his supperiority that Sephiroth always had but his movements advanced of the incoming attacks as if he already knew all of them. He couldn´t had fought Tifa before could he? Even Cloud himself now wasn´t the same young Cadet as back then. He had much more experience and shouldn´t be this predictable.

`Help incomming!´another femal voice arose and this time Sephiroth had to dodge a thundagaspell.  
Aerith smiled at Tifa and Cloud. 

It didn´t take as long as before to bring Sephiroth down an with the help of Red and Barret Cloud was able to dodge all Whispers coming his way until he reached Sephiroth to launch his final attack. 

For Cloud it felt like slowmotion. The smug face on Sephiroth was mocking him an as his   
blade seemed to reach him. He bursted into whispers and an grell light forced Cloud to close his eyes.  
He felt how his body was sucked into another space and as he landed on the ground a sharp  
imense pain attacket his head. Groaning and instinctively grapping his head he sucked in a sharp breath   
until his hand was catchet and pulled upright.

Sephiroth stood before him.

`Careful now´  
`That which lies ahead ... does not yet exist.´

Supprised by his actions and words Clouds eyes widened and he pulled his hand away to distance himself.  
Sephiroth slowly turned around and looked at thousands of lights. 

`Our world will become a part of it ... one day.  
But I .. will not end.  
Nor will I have you end.´

Cloud watched him wary and a bit confused `This is .. ?´

Sephiroth turned around again and looked into his eyes  
`The Edge of Creation´

The Edge of Creation? Cloud frowned. Why would they be here?

Sephiroth walked closer to him `Cloud lend me your strenght.´  
He stretched out his hand   
`Let us defy destiny ... together.´

Cloud looked at his hand. 

He didn´t hear wrong did he? Sephiroth wanted to work with him?  
After everything he had done?   
He could feel his emotions running wild inside of him, but did his best not to let  
his unfaced facade crumble.   
Even if he could forgive him and even if he still would have looked up to him.  
It didn´t bring his mother back to live nor Zack.

Wait... Zack?   
Another wave of sharp pain attacked him and he fell to his knees.  
A lot of memories flooded his mind.  
This wasn´t like before. This was much worse.  
Nibelheim burning. His mother diying. Zack on the barren ground full of blood.  
And Aeriths liveless body slowly sinking into the water of the forgotten city.

Cloud screamed in grieve and pain as it shook his soul.

`I see. You start to remember ... Then let us change destiny together.´

Sephiroth took his chance to pierce Clouds heart.   
Shooked and in disbelief he looked at Sephiroth as he withdrew Masamune from his chest.  
His body grew weak and as he was about to fall Sephiroth took him into his arms.

Before his vision grew black he starred at the thousand lights in front of him.  
Somehow they seemed less like lights and more and more like the flower of reunion.  
With weird satisfaction in Sephiroths arms he let his life go and driftet into green warm light.


	2. A familiar Enviroment

As he driftet through the light a lot of memories flowed through his mind.  
Not as brutal as before but gently embracing him leading him into a direction.  
Making him whole again.

His Mother. Tifa. Nibelheim. His admiration for the Hero Sephiroth.  
His failure in making it as a Soldier. Zack Fair. Kunsel.  
Nibelheim burning. Jenova. Killing Sephiroth for the first time.  
Hojo. Mako. Zacks Death. Midgar.  
Himself as Zacks legacy. 

Bombingmissions with Jessie, Biggs, Wedge, Barret and Tifa.  
His first meeting with Aerith and Almyra. Fighting Shinra. Crossdressing for DonCorneo.  
Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge dying unter the Sector 7 Plate with thousand other people.  
Rescuing Aerith from Shinra, meeting Nanaki and being confronted with Jenova several times  
in his journey to save the planet. 

Meeting Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind as well as Vincent Valentine.  
Following Sephiroths traces to the ancient tempel. Giving him the black materia.  
Sephiroth summoning Meteor. Aeriths Death at the ancient city.

The Awakening of the Weapons. Him falling into the lifestream and  
regaining his meomries. Fighting to reach Sephiroth and withstanding his reunionplan.  
His fight with Sephiroth at the northern crater. Defeating him.  
Living in Edge. Making deliveries. Meeting Denzel and taking him in.  
Geosticma. Cloud distancing himself from his friends. Sephiroths Remants Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo.  
Fighting Sephiroth in the Midgar ruins and defeating him again.  
Dealing with Hojo. Learning about Lucretia Crescent, Sephiroths real mother.

`I will never be a memory´

Cloud felt heavy again. This wasn´t the first time, right?

`That´s right. You were reborn in another timeline.´, a familiar female voice reached him.  
He wanted to say something but realized he wasn´t in a physical body so he concentrated in voicing his thoughts, `Aerith?´

`Long time no see Cloud.´, her voice was gentle and it somewhat calmed him down.

`Did I die again?´

He didn´t remember how he died in his old life but now he found it somewhat ironic  
that his second life was the same as before with only minor changes.  
He did fight with Sephiroth again and a lot of people died in the platefall.  
Not as many in the slums but a lot of people above the plate.  
He was unable to protect anyone again.

`Cloud? Are you listening?´, Aerith sounded a bit upset and he could feel a harsh pull on his being.

`Sorry.´, he felt himself nostalgic and sad at the same time.

`You need to listen. We don´t have that much time.´, Aerith felt closer than before so he pulled himself together.

`Now thats the spirit! As you heared from Sephiroth our planet is dying. And we want you to prevent that.  
Thats why you will be send back to your first life.´

`Why now? And who is we? Don´t tell me you work with him...´, Cloud felt horrible about the idea to relive his  
life a third time and also kind of horrified about Aerith and Sephiroth working together.

`Of course not! Do you know how many times he bullied me in the lifestream? And it had to be now.  
The whispers who prevented your rebirth here are gone now!´

`But how? It´s not like I can stop Shinra on my own you know...´, it wasn´t long after his response to  
Aerith that he felt his connection to the liefstream cut. It was a strage feeling and it left him very tired.  
If he could get money for bad timings he would be rich by now. Maybe he should start saving money that way...

Frustrated he led his conciousness drift into a deep slumber to get at least a bit of rest before his life replays again.

\---------------

After a good sleep Cloud opend his eyes only to look at a very familiar ceiling. His mother hummed a melodie  
while doing chors and the smell of his home overwhelmed him. How many years has it been?  
He had at least live up to his 20s in his second life so it would probably be around 10 years, if you count the other  
15 years from his first life it would be 25 years.

`Are you awake, sweetie? Breakfast is on the table.´, his mothers voice reached him across the small room,  
he instinctively shoot up from his bed in his mothers direction to hug her and bury his face in her neck.  
How much he had missed her warmth, her scent, her whole being.  
It felt so unreal like a dream.

`What´s wrong? Are you feeling unwell?´, her worried voice drang to his ear. 

`I just wanted to say thank you.´, Cloud could hear his own voice tremble. His body shivered as tears escaped his blue eyes.  
In his memories he always saw her screaming. Even while dying she had pled for his life.  
This time he will protect her from harm.

His mother gently stroke his back for quiet some time.  
`Why don´t we eat? After a good meal you can tell me what happened.´

Clouds heart speed up. She wouldn´t believe him, would she? After all nobody would take a child seriously...  
So he decided to stay quiet and leave her embrace for breakfast.

He slowly started eating and gods if he could he would have stopped eating and just cried.  
Her food tasted so good. Not to blame Tifas cooking or anything. It just wasn´t the same.  
Every little gesture his mother made while she ate her food and how she lovingly looked at him.  
`So ... what did you dream about? Was it Sephiroth again?´

Cloud choked at her mentoning Sephiroth and faced her with a serious look.  
He had almost forgot about his embarrassing teen crush on Sephiroth.

`No. I had a terrible dream...´he hesitaded. If he told her everything now...  
Was there a possibility she would believe him? She was his mother after all.

`In my dream ... I was living my life as I did now .. but everything was ruined. I didn´t make it into soldier.  
I couldn´t protect my friends from dying. Even you ... mom.´

His mother looked at him and then started to laugh.  
`Oh sweetie. There is no way that I would die. I would never leave my boy all alone.  
And wasn´t your plan to leave next spring? There is still time before you go.´

He tried his best to smile. `Yeah ... I know.´, his heart ached and he told himself to stop it this time.  
Thou he really didn´t want to leave. On the other hand, staying in his hometown until the fated day  
wouldn´t make things go right. He had to do something.

After finishing he started to wash the plates out of habit while he was with Tifa, but the look on his mothers  
face made him feel uncomfortable so he decided to go out.  
`See ya later.´

He didn´t wait for his mothers reply and quickly got dressed. Outside weren´t many people. Not that Nibelheim was a big town,  
but normally a few more people were up by now.

Nothing seemed real to him. He wandered up to the biggest building in town. The Shinra-Mansion.  
Vincent was there. It was a shame he couldn´t visit him in his grave. He wasn´t strong enough yet, but  
Vincent was one of his freinds who would believe a possibility of a time traveler.  
After all Vincent was kind of a miracle himself.

Cloud noticed footsteps behind him and when he faced a group of young boys he frowned.

`What do you want?´

`It´s your fault that Tifa got hurt. That´s why we will give you a lesson.´

Cloud sighed. It was a long time ago and technically it hadn´t been his fault. The others were too scared back then to accompany her.  
`Look I am sorry for what happened, but don´t think I am the only one at fault.´

The boys looked irritated at him. `What the hell?! Are you picking a fight?!´

From Clouds view he could see Zangan. Tifa´s teacher was on his way to Tifa´s house as he spotted Cloud and the other boys.  
Normally he would have just ignored Cloud, but since the boys started to charge at him and he  
successfully evaded all attacks and even tripped them to the ground, Zangan came to a standstill.

Unfortunately Tifa´s father came out as well and as he saw Cloud making a fuss he angrily looked at him.  
Cloud just looked at him for a while and decided to go somewhere peaceful. Not that there were many options.  
He told himself that he wasn´t running away, but couldn´t stop worrying for what might come if he got home.

With an irritated look he picked up a branch and began to swing it like he would his Bustersword.  
Training always seemed to relieve him of stress. It wasn´t the same without his sword of course, but feeling his muscles  
move and the tension made it more bearable for him. 

It was already getting dark when he finally decided to go back home.  
His mother was waiting and when she saw his state she gave him a small smile and shove him into the bathroom.  
`Wash up. We´ll talk after that.´

Somehow he felt like his mother wasn´t going to scold him, but rather that this would be about something  
completely different than what he would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally was able to complete hard mode today!  
> To celebrate you get another chapter ;)
> 
> By the way, how do you guys think the second part is going to start?  
> Somehow I get the feeling it could start with Cloud telling his backstory in Nibelheim.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> PS: I am very sorry for my spelling mistakes while writing. English isn't my mother language so  
> it sometimes gets hard to tell the differences since german is kind of similar.


	3. An unexpected Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started rewatching Crisis Core through a LP to refresh my memory. I kinda wish I could play it myself,  
> but it´s not available for ps4, right? :(  
> This is why I hate FF7 sometimes. All titles are spread across many platforms and mediums so it´s  
> hard to track the whole story of it :/

When Cloud finished his bath time he heard his mother talk to someone.

`I didn´t expect someone from Shinra here in Nibelheim.´, she laughed.

`It isn´t that surprising since we turks search all over the world for young talents such as your son.´, a fine,   
soothing voice reached his ears.

Cloud recognised this voice. He didn´t believe it so he ran towards the man with black hair.   
Shouldn´t he be in Midgar watching Aerith?

`Tseng?´with the mentioning of his name the turks eyes narrowed slightly, but didn´t let any fraction to be seen on his face.

`Yes and you are Cloud Strife, right?´

Cloud nod and the turk stood up and introdused himself  
`As you already guessed correct, I am Tseng from the turks. It is a pleasure to meet you, Cloud´  
His hair wasn´t as long as the last time he had seen him. They were neatly tied into a ponytail and his face looked a bit younger. 

`I heared from your mother that you want to join Soldier?´

`Yes ... I was planning to leave the next spring.´, somehow he couldn´t shake the feeling that his meeting with Tseng wasn´t a coincidence.   
He shouldn´t even have a reason to visit Nibelheim to begin with. 

`Thats wonderful. I saw you defending against a group of boys and you were quiet good. Did you train before?´,  
he could feel his mothers concerned look on her face.

`I secretly tried to teach myself for the purpose of defending myself. Nothing great thou...´, his heartbeat quickened and he could feel the turks eyes studying him.

`Well since you want to leave how about you come with me?´, the turk smiled but Cloud knew Tseng.  
He smiled but it wasn´t sincere. It was his job to recruit after all.

`Can I have time to think over this?´, Clouds mother as well as Tseng gave him a surprised as well as skeptical look.  
`I-I need time to let the matter sink. It´s way sooner than I planned.´

Tseng slowly nod and gave him an reasuring smile, `Of course. I was planning on staying at the Inn for a few days to watch the recently increasing   
monster-population here at Mount Nibel.´

Cloud knew that this was fake. The population had never increased when he was still living in Nibelheim but he gave him an approving nod.

`Then I will be coming again in a few days. If you would excuse me.´, Tseng bowed to them and left the house with quick, silent movements.

As soon as he was out of the door his mother slowly stood up and looked at him.  
`Since when did you start training?´

Cloud looked at her and sighed, `Just recently. Like I already said nothing great.´  
Claudia didn´t know what she should think of it. Her son seemed diffrent from yesterday.  
That dream he mentioned... she couldn´t shake her feelings off that this Cloud in front of her wasn´t her son that went to sleep yesterday.   
It was as if he matured over night. His eyes looked tired and somewhat grieving.

In the end she decided to believe in her son and took him in her arms, `I don´t know what happend, but I will be there for you.   
You seem to know what you are doing and even if you should decide to leave tomorrow ...  
I won´t stop you. All I ask of you is to stay safe and don´t throw yourself into danger, okay?´

Cloud swallowed a bitter laugh and hugged her back. If she knew that he was entrusted to save this planet,  
defend it till his last breath and even beyond, time and time again.... Would she stop him?

\-------------

The next morning Cloud decided to talk to Tseng alone. He knew he was being watched as he left his house.  
So he walked towards the Shinra-Mansion und looked into the direction where he suspected Tseng would be.

And he was right. Tseng came out of the shadows and looked at him, `Your observationskills are surprising.  
No normal boy your age would locate a turk right away when they leave their house.´

`I just thought that it would seem weird if you wouldn´t be near by since you want to recruit people like me.´

Tseng smiled, `I see you know people quite well. Have you decided what you want to do?   
To my knowledge there shouldn´t be many people who would be sad to see you leave.´

Cloud frowned. He hated it when turks do background checks on him or people he cared about,   
but now was not the time for him to criticize them.

`I am going with you. But I don´t want to get into Soldier directly. For now I want to stay as a normal cadet and   
recieve normal treatment.´, since he didn´t know if Sephiroth was the one he knew and if he was planning something,  
it would be better to keep his distance. 

`I don´t know what you want to do, but I find it interesting to see such a young person to be this realistic.   
Just keep in mind that you will be watched.´

He noded in understanding and looked at the Shinra-Mansion.   
Somehow he wished his friends were there with him. Vincent was special amongst his friends.  
He seemed to always know of what was going on in Clouds mind and was a good listener.

`Is something the matter?´, Tseng looked at Clouds expression and then at the building.

`No.´, it may be the place where Vincent rested, but it was also the place of his worst time in his life   
when Hojo experimented on him to create a Sephirothclone.   
With a slight shiver he distanced himself from the building again and walked towards his home.

`I will pick you up at 5. Be sure not to oversleep.´, with that the turk dissapeard into the shadows.

Cloud lay on his bed with hands rested behind his head. He was only one day back and already got involved with Shinra.   
Just how bad was his luck. If anything he would have wanted to associate with them in spring ... not now when he wasn´t even sure what he should do next.

Nausea overwhelmed him with the thought of the coming journey.  
Traveling wasn´t his greatest strenght and he got motion sick every time he set foot into a vehicle.  
At least he wouldn´t have to worry about oversleeping since his sleep wasn´t deep thanks to his old life.

He wondered if Zack would still be there chatting others ears off. He couldn´t help but chuckle at that.  
Zack always was the chatting type and thanks to that he was often called the puppy of soldier behind his back.  
Hopefully he got to meet and befriend him again. 

This time he would do everything to protect them.

\-------

When Tseng came to Clouds house, Cloud was already standing in front of his house.  
He had said his goodbyes and was leaning against the wall with eyes looked on the town around him.  
Tseng couldn´t help but find it strange that this boy in front of him gave such a mature aura.

`Ready?´

`Yeah.´

He gestured Cloud to follow him and just a few minutes later he was sitting in the back of a helicopter.  
Cloud had to struggle against his motion sickniss while Tseng chuckled at him,   
`I never would have thought that you of all people would have to struggle with motion sickness.   
You could have said something.´

`Sorry for assuming you already did your background check with knowing these details.´,   
Cloud gave him a glare but soon regreted it as Tseng made a curve to change direction.   
His stomach flipped and he had to struggle a great deal against the urge to throw up. 

Cloud noted to himself that if he was in Soldier, he would get back at Tseng.  
He definetly did that on purpose. Speaking of turks ... hopefully Reno wasn´t getting on his nerves. 

\-------

After a whole day inside a helicopter Cloud felt relieve to get some rest in Junon.  
From here on out it wasn´t long till Midgar. He wondered if Barret was already in Midgar.  
Avalanche still was a organization that was present every time up until now so he probably was screaming   
his frustration out at somebody.   
Glad he wasn´t that person right now. But he had to admit that it add to his charm sometimes.

`I will get you medicine for your motion sickness. Don´t want you to throw up tomorrow on our way to Midgar.´  
Tseng looked at him and gave him the keys for the room they rented for the night.

`You should wash up. You look horrible.´

`Yeah that´s exactly how I feel.´, Cloud nodded in agreement and made his way up the stairs.  
He remembered being here for a short time while. It was such a long time ago...  
Now that he thought about it. This was his third time living his life as Cloud Strife.   
Sighing he opened the room and froze as he saw red hair.

He just thought about him a few hours ago and now he stood in front of him.   
What luck did bring Reno into this hotel-room?

`So you are the weird kid Tseng was dragging around.´, his blue eyes scanned him,   
`You don´t seem that weird to me thou. Just really tired and kinda sick?´

`Motion sickness.´, Cloud heard Tseng behind him and quickly stood aside.

`Ah there you are! Rufus wanted to speak to you in person so I came to get you,   
but who would have thought you would drag a little kid around with you.   
Is this the kid Aerith told you about?´, with Aeriths name being mentioned Clouds eyes widened. 

`Reno.´, Tseng scolded him and looked at Cloud, `Anyway. I don´t know why she mentioned you, but she told me to get you to Midgar.´

`Can I meet her?´, he really missed her and when he thought about the possibility that she is the one who brought him here his heart skipped a beat.

`No. You should focus on getting into Soldier first. If you make it you can see her.´

`Soldier? This kid?´, Reno looked at Cloud in disbelieve.

`Yes. He has quiet the potential besides his looks.´

That reminded Cloud that he wanted to wash up and placed the keys on the table next to him,   
`I´m gonna wash up. See ya later.´, without waiting for replies he quickly got into the bathroom and placed his belongings on the floor.   
One look inside the mirror confirmed how horribly tired he looked.  
After getting into the tub he let his head rest on it´s brink.

Of course they wouldn´t let him meet Aerith. Since they don´t know their relationship it was too risky for them.  
He closed his eyes and focused on the sensation. It felt really good and it calmed him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem rushed for Cloud to leave his hometown already, but in my opinion it's a lot  
> more effective to have him at Shinra, actually changing the OG timeline, than staying at Nibelheim to train  
> under Zangan.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and many thanks for your support!


	4. Chapter 4

Since Tseng had to leave for Rufus Reno replaced him.  
Reno always had this relaxing attitude in front of others and even thou he was a few years younger than  
the last time Cloud had seen him, he still gave the same vibes.

After Cloud took his medicine they left for Midgar.   
He wondered if everything would play out as the last time.   
Failing, only to remian as a simple  
cadet among hundreds of others. 

`Have you been in Midgar before?´, Reno studied him for a short while.

`No but I´ve often seen it on television. It´s impressive.´, Cloud looked onto Midgar.   
He remembered his fights here and the most recent one was fighting a manifestation of destiny itself.  
Of course there was also Sephiroth, but he was quite underwhelming if you fight him over and over again.  
Still, he had to admit that meteor during his last fight was kind of unfair considering it shouldn't be possible for him at that time.

`You are so weird. Make sure to remember your way to our office if we make it there.  
After you start as a Soldier we want you to report to us and if anything happens be sure to let us know.  
Is what Tseng said. If you ask me: Do what you want but don´t start trouble.´, he landed the helicopter  
on the Shinra-Building and gave Cloud the signal to get lost.

Well he didn´t expect Reno to go with him anyway, but what took him by surprise where the people waiting for him outside.   
If he had a chance to run he would have done it right then and there.  
Lazard the director of Soldier together with Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth stood before him and looked at him.

Uncomfortable wasn´t the right word to describe his situation. He felt like being presented on a silver plate.

`You must be Cloud, right?´, Cloud did his best not to look at Sephiroth in case he had his memories and gave a quick nod at Lazard

`Yes, Sir.´, he gave a salute to them but froze when he realized what he had done out of habbit.

Lazard looked at him perplexed and he could hear a chuckle from Genesis.

`Genesis.´, Angeal scolded him, but was as surprised as Lazard.

`I was told you never left your hometown, but it seems you know our way to greet each other.´,   
he smiled and gave him his hand, `Welcome Cloud. I look forward to work with you.´

`Yes, but as I requested I want to start as a cadet first since I never actually got to fight.´,   
of course he was lying, but it´s not like any person here would know that besides himself.  
He had a feeling it was necessary to state his intentions in front of Lazard.

`Ah yes, we recieved that information, but since you will be working with us we came to introduce ourselves.´  
With that he stood aside and Angeal stepped forward and shook his hand, `Angeal Hewley, pleasure to meet you.´

`Genesis Raphsodos.´, he looked down on Cloud and didn´t even make a hassle to get friendly with him.

Cloud really got the feeling that he underrestimated him too much even if he never had actual fighting expirience.  
As he look straight again he looked into green cateyes and he could feel his body tense up.

Sephiroth studied him shortly, `Sephiroth.´, and with that he walked disinterested to his friends.

Cloud didn´t know if he should be glad about that or if he should be scared to think that this wasn´t all.

Lazard gave him a small smile and took him into the building, `You will be living with three other cadets in one room.   
Tomorrow you will be undergoing several tests to see how your potential-´

`Angeal!!´, an excited voice cut that of Lazard short and Cloud couldn´t help but look into Zacks direction.  
He was the same as he remembered him. His spicky black hair and the scar on his cheek/jaw.  
Cloud felt his heart ache and nostalgia filled his mind.

`You have no idea who´s phonenumber I got!´, he grinned over both ears and walked with an amazing speed to them.   
Right before he was at their side he slipped over his own feet and his phone came crashing into Lazards direction. 

Cloud had to hold back a laughter and catched it with his left hand before it made contact with his face.

`Zack, right? Maybe you should walk a bit slower next time.´, he bowed down to him.

`Dude! That was awesome! No wonder Aerith told me about you!´, when he said that Cloud felt   
multiple eyes on him. One in particular burned into his back and he quickly gave Zack his phone.  
He really should watch his actions.

`I-I just have good reflexes thats all.´, Cloud shrugged a little and looked to the ground.

`It seems he has more potential than our Soldier puppy.´, Angeal noted and Genesis beside him chuckled.

Sephiroth on the other hand watched Cloud and when their eyes met Cloud felt a shiver going down his spine.  
Fortunately, Lazard wanted to go on and dismissed the others so that they could do their work.  
A sigh of relieve escaped Clouds lips as he watched them go.

`Hey Spike! Let´s meet in the cafeteria later I´ll introduce you to a few people.´, Zack grinned and quickly   
followed his mentor without even waiting for his response. Cloud watched him go.   
He really had to control himself not to go after him. His back really had left quiet the image in his head.

His roommates bombed him with questions as to why he came with Lazard and why his joining was at such an odd time.   
He told them that he had an aquainted here in Shinra who helped him to get in here.  
It wasn´t really a lie since he knows Tseng for quite some time now.

After arranging his belongings inside his quater he stood up to leave together with the others.   
They still had one lesson today so he decided to join them. To their teacher it didn´t really made a difference   
if there was one more cadet or not since there were always people who slid out of training to patrol in Midgar.

Cloud remembered how he himself was rather shy about skipping lessons back in the days.   
Now he probably would have done that if he wasn´t constantly being watched.   
He couldn´t make out who looked at him through the sheer amount of cadets, but he definitely felt it.

The training was harsh on his body since it wasn´t trained like his old body or enhanced. And gods how he hated it to be weak.  
It always reminded him of his failures in life so he was rather thankful that this was only the training grounds.  
But he had to admit, this feeling of exhaustion was nostalgic and made him remember a lot.

`Man, you sure you didn´t do this before? I mean I can see that you don´t train, but you move completely different than other newbies.   
It´s like you know what to do.´, one of his roommates put his jacket besides Clouds on the bench and let himself fall onto it as well.

`I think you should stand for your body not to collapse on the spot.´, Cloud chuckled and gave him a drink.

`Thanks. But man ... I think our teacher just sits his hours here to make a good impression for the higher ups.  
He doesn´t care what happens to us. Well... at least he is not as bad as those Soldierguys. Such weirdos.´

`Don´t you want to join them?´, Cloud looked at him. Back in the first time a lot of cadets wanted to join soldier.

`Nah, it´s to harsh for us. We got to train with them the other day. It´s a miracle, really.   
But after we were finished, all our people were so exhausted they couldn´t walk back to their barracks. Real hell.  
They are on a different level than us.´

That´s weird. Since when do Soldiers and Cadets have a chance to train together?   
Maybe Aerith again? Cloud looked at the Clock on the wall in front of them.

`How long does the training-sessions go?´

`Only one hour. Some of us still have their hopes up ... so they train harder and overtime.   
Since it´s already time you can go. I will join you later.´, Cloud nodded and got back to his quarters to get some fresh clothes.   
After he took a quick shower he decided to meet Zack.

It felt very nostaligic to see all kinds of people in the cafeteria. Once he got a look around he spotted Zack waving at him.   
A little embraced he quickly walked to him. His heart felt like exploding as he saw the other Soldiers besides him.   
Why the heck were they constantly present in his way of things.  
`Since you want to join Soldier and got our interest, we wanted to eat with you.´, Zack grinned, clearly proud of his work to bring the top Soldiers to this place.

Cloud could feel a lot of stares at his back and sighed,   
`If you call this food I might just rather never eat anything in Midgar.´

Zack laughed and nodded, `A man of culture I see.´, he pated down besides him and Cloud sat down.  
Still uncomfortable in Sephiroth´s presence, but wanting to know if he already lost it or if he was the normal,   
emotional Sephiroth he knew from back then, he pulled himself together  
He really hoped the later, it was tiring to watch ones back all the time.

`Now tell me, why do you know Aerith?´, Zacks question was straight forward as always.

`It´s not like I know her.´, Cloud looked at his hands. Sadly it should be the truth since Zack didn´t remember him ether.   
`I only ... ´, a bit at loss for an answer he scratched his head, `I met her in my dream before...  
I know it must sound ridiculous, but she talked to me about joining Soldier.´

Genesis snorted and stood up, `I don´t have time for kidsplay.´

Cloud looked at him. This guy really wasn´t the type he would want to get along with.  
`And nether do I with little over-proud Stamps like you who do every little thing for their own greed.´

He wanted to add that it all was just for some broken power that would destroy the planet one day,  
but that would go over his current knowledge as a cadet.

`You little punk!´, Genesis eyes narrowed, `And what does that make you?  
Come with me. Let´s see how long you can hold against this little over-proud Stamp here.´

`Genesis, let it go.´, Angeal who wasn´t really font of Clouds description as well, took Genesis arm and tried to calm him down.

`It´s fine. I wanted to fight him anyway.´, Cloud stood up.   
He still had some energy left after training and stood up. Zack next to him looked a bit helpless at them and sighed,   
`Spike, I share your desire, but fighting a Soldier is too much for-´

`I know, Zack. But his attitude is too cocky.´

`Same goes for you, brat.´, they both stared at each other and then both left the cafeteria with the same location in mind.   
The other three followed them. Sephiroth who hadn´t said anything seemed uninterested, but his eyes never left Clouds back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one day in Shinra and already picking a fight with Genesis...
> 
> Speaking of Genesis.... I completely forgot about his blood relation with Angeal...  
> And also about Nero and Weiss who are also kind of related to Genesis since they have half of his genes...  
> Kind of weird that they call him `brother´ when it should actually be `father´.   
> I mean those are his cells and not those of one of his parents directly, right?
> 
> This lore is so deep that my brain can't think of a good solution to prevent Genesis and Angeals degeneration   
> other than using Aeriths ability in making the `holy water´ from AC... maybe I should prevent....  
> Forget it, I am spoiling you guys if I would write my whole thought process on this.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this as always, stay healthy and many many thanks for your sweet support!


	5. Attention

With Zack´s Keycard they were able to access the company training room.  
Cloud never got to actually fight in it when he was still at Shinra in his past life.

Genesis took out his sword and got into position. Thankfully Zack lend Cloud his sparring sword.  
The heavy weight in his hands felt familiar and he grinned. He really missed a real sword.

`Hurry up. I don´t have all day.´, Genesis looked at him. Even thou he was still weak, Cloud barely showed any openings.  
`Looks like you can give me some fun.´

`Hmpf. I wouldn´t fight you if I couldn´t.´

With Zacks signal the fight began. Genesis didn´t wait and launched at Cloud.

Since Cloud wasn´t enhanced he knew it would be suicide to face Genesis had on, so he altered his sworddirection  
with a slight touch of his own blade.

`He knows how to fight a Soldier.´, Angeal focusted on Clouds movement.  
Even an outsider could tell that he had actual experience in both swordsmanship and combat.

Sadly Clouds stamina wasn´t nearly on his enhanced level so he wore out quickly.

Genesis on the other hand found it strange. This boy in front of him felt like a younger version of himself.  
So he decided to try something out.

`Try to dodge this.´, he enhanced his blade with mana and started to attack again.

His swings were heavy and they rained down on Cloud. In moments like this he really wished to be able to fight back.  
He could feel Sephiroths eyes burning into him as if they tortured his mind to fight back.  
With grinding teeth he blocked one attack and kicked Genesis in his stomach to dodge his next attack.

`That´s enough.´, a voice cut through the room and everyone stared at the person standing in the door.

Tseng stood in the door and walked towards Cloud, `Wasn´t your condition to stay as a cadet for now?  
Stop fighting and get ready for your treatment. You should be able to handle an enhancement.´

Clouds blood run cold as he thought about it and backed a few steps back, `I....´

`For real?! How lucky are you Spike? I took me ages to stand where I am now. You really have luck on your side!´

If Zack knew how Clouds previous experiences with enhancement were he wouldn´t say that straight to his face.

`I will forget what happend here today so please leave. Strife, come with me.´, Tseng looked at the other Soldiers and made a gesture for Cloud to follow him.

Exhausted he gave Zack his sword back and followed Tseng.

As he was near the entrance he glimpsed in Sephiroths direction only to find him smiling.  
His heart stopped, feeling panic rise in his guts he hurried to follow Tseng without risking another look.

`I didn´t expect you to hold your ground against a Soldier.  
After your examination in your abilities you will receive special training from the Soldier department.  
Since you seem to get along with them pretty well we will ask one of them.´

`Can I choose?´

`Who do you want it to be?´

`Zack. Zack Fair.´

`Zack Fair is currently under mentorship as well, but I suppose if Angeal is willing to share his student it should be no problem.  
May I ask why you choose him over the others?´

Because Cloud knew him the best, felt safe in his presence.  
Cloud looked at the ground in front of him. 

The first time he was poisoned by Hojo´s mako-experiments, Zack always carried him as he  
fled from Shinra. It should have been so much easier to just let him get captured.  
Instead he cared for him, talked to him and in the end ... died for him.

You will be ... my living legacy. His living proof.

He still felt hollow inside when he thought about his failure to protect him, twice at that.  
His back slowly emerging into the light to start a battle he was never ment to win.  
The blood on his hands as he carried the bustersword towards Midgar and his memories slowly fading away.

`Cloud?´, Tseng stood in front of him. His look tried to understand what his expression caused,  
`Are you feeling unwell?´

`No. It´s fine. I choose Zack because he seemed the easiest to handle out of all of them.´, he lowered his hand he was staring at and continued to walk.

`Is that so.... I will be talking to Angeal and Zack. Your scheduled treatment is next Month so try to build as much stamina as possible.´

Next month.... his treatment started sooner than expected. 

`Make yourself familiar with the use of materia. I´m sure your fellow cadets will be having a lesson for that this week.´,  
Tseng accompanied him till he was in front of his room and left into the opposite direction.

Tired from all this exercising and fighting, he let himself fall onto his bed.  
He wondered how he should start changing this planets destiny.

His thoughts were interrupted as his roommates got back. They went still as they spoted him on the bed,  
not daring to make a sound.

`I am not eating you, you know...´, as he got up his eyes locked with the chattiest one.

`Uh... Yeah. It´s just hard to keep up. You are new, but you already got your ticket into soldier. It´s like you´re in a compleatly different league.´

The others agreed to him and nervously got onto their beds.

It´s not like he wanted to join Soldier immediately. That´s why he was here.  
Being an outsider again wasn´t a problem for him since he was used to it, but at least he  
wanted it to be different than last time.

\----------------------

His examination went without any problems. He had feared that Hojo himself would be there, but that wasn´t the case.  
They just checked his physical condition and got a blood sample from him to check his compatibility with mako.

As Cloud walked towards the lessonroom he wondered if Angeal and Zack woul actually be willing to train him.  
His bond to Zack wasn´t as near as strong yet compared to his past lifes and obviously his roommates had no  
intentions of getting involved with him. 

Then a thought struck him. Sephiroth was the strongest Soldier in Shinras history without a doubt.  
How the hell did Genesis and Angeal get themselves involved with him again?  
Was it their shared pain in recieving Jenovacells through experiments .. ?  
Then again, Cloud knew nearly nothing about that time.

A bit at a loss he choose to concentrait on his lessons for now. Shouldn´t be too hard to stay low here right?

Little did Cloud know that his years of experience with materia brought him to a level where he had absolutely no idea how to pretend to be bad at it again..

Who could blame him? On his journey he had to master materia just as natural as breathing if he wanted to  
survive against his opponents. Especally those named Jenova and Sephiroth.  
Not to forget his fights against the planets weapons which were really devastating.

At first they were all given a cure and fire materia. Since they had to lear how to use it, Cloud decided to simply watch the others at first,  
but when he was asked to heal someone who got burned his intuition kicked in to save that person.  
Without unnecessary movement he casted a cure on his fellow cadet leaving the others staring and whispering about him again.

.... there goes his laying low ....

Sighing he excused himself early and went to catch some fresh air.  
What was the best start to change destiny anyway?

`Hey Spike!´

As he arrived at his goal, Zack called out to him.  
Followed by first class Soldier Angeal who looked at his materia in his hand.

`I just got out of my first materia lesson.´, he explained to them and put them in his pocket.

`And? How did it go?´

`Good. I got the hang of it surprisingly quick and left sooner...´, he looked at his feet and somehow he had the urge to tell Zack what was going on,  
but with Angeal here, he didn´t dare to.

`Tseng informed me that you would like to train under Zack.  
Unfortunetly, he is under my supervision right now, but given your potential and skill, I recomended Genesis to  
teach you.´, Angeal stepped forward and smiled at him.

`Genesis?´,he looked at him, `I thought he doesn´t like my guts?´

`That may be the case, but that energy can be good for your training. Besides you seem to know how to handle a  
sword and with Genesis expertise, you would make a good sparring partner besides Sephiroth for him.´

Sparring, huh.... It would certainly be useful to sparr with Genesis since this guy was fighting with Sephiroth all the time.  
If he remembered correctly, there was a time when he (together with Sephiroth and Angeal) broke the company training room. 

It was not long after, that a massdesertation in Soldier took place.  
Just what was the reason and who from the firsts started it?

Cloud couldn´t remember. Still, he had plenty of time to figure out who deserted and it was a good start to train under a Soldier.  
It saddened him that it couldn´t be Zack, but nothing he could do about.

`Don´t be sad, Spike. If we both have time we can train together!´, Zack brightened the mood with his cheerful smile and began his squats again,  
`besides..... I also want ...... to fight you......´

Seeing him so lively made Cloud chuckle, he hasn´t changed one bit.  
`Thanks Zack.´, he took out his cellphone and handed it over to Zack, `Can we exchange ID´s?´

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might take longer to update now. Just warning you guys, cause I hadn't much time to write beforehand.  
> Normally I post one chapter if I am two chapters ahead, but since this story is new I wouldn't want it to slow down too much.  
> I know from personal experience that if a fanfic takes too long to update people will lose interest so I'll try to update as frequently as possible!
> 
> Many thanks again for your kudos!  
> Always makes me really happy to see people like to read my interpretation  
> of FF7´s potential story-progression. ;)


	6. Connection

Not long after Zacks ID, he got Kunsels ID as well.

They were both people he had good connections with in his past life.

Kind of ironic if he thought about it that this was going to happen again.

`Strife, Director Lazard is looking for you. He said you should come to the briefing room on the 49th floor.´,

his roommate just got back from lunch and he simply gave his message to Cloud before dissappearing again.

Since their first materialesson, they just talked to him when they had to.

In training he often sparred with other cadets who weren´t in his usual group,

but slowly he had less and less people he could ask to sparr with besides Zack or Kunsel.

On his way to the 49th floor he spoted Sephiroth walking besides Angeal and Genesis. During his lunchtime he

rarely saw anyone from Soldier since they were constantly sent out on missions or were out to train by

themselves.

Angeal and Genesis were too deep in their conversation to notice Cloud, but his eyes met Sephiroths.

For a briev moment it was as if he could see a faint smile of delight on his face.

Stunned he stopped and tried to shake off his shivers that were sent down his spine.

Every time Sephiroth had smiled at him that way it was ether when Cloud did something while being manipulated

or when he was about to destroy something Cloud had worked very hard for to protect.

As for the first, he didn´t have any Jenovacells in his body right now, direct manipulation shouldn't be possible.

And for the second, Cloud wasn´t really able to build much progress till now.

At least thats what he thought. Turned out to be wrong.

Lazard announced that is makotreatment was strongly approved by Hojo and thus he had to attend a

pre-examination this week. As if one wasn´t enough already.

For gaias sake, why did things have to approach him much faster than normally?

This had to be Sephiroths doing. Was he sent back in time as well? This wouldn´t be the first time for him at least,

but why this sudden change of plans to fasten his treatment?

If he wanted to let Cloud know, he could have just threatened him while they were alone.

Why would he go through such troubles to convince Hojo?

Just what would he gain....

_`Cloud ... lend me your strenght._

_Let´s defy Destiny .... togehter´_

Just what was he thinking... It couldn´t be a change of heart, right?

Cloud remembered his last fight with him in his first life.

How elegantly and dominant he stood on the rooftop,

_`Your geosticma is gone? That´s too bad.´_

His eyes pearcing through his own, looking into his soul, ready to grap him by his very core.

_`What I want Cloud ... is to sail the darkness of the cosmos with this planet as my vessel. Just like my mother did long ago.´_ , with one lift of his hand, the sky turned black.

_`Then one day we´ll find a new planet and on it´s soil we´ll create a shining future.´_

In comparisson the Sephiroth who killed him seemed to have different plans as the one in his first life.

What in the world was his gain if they worked together...

In the end he couldn´t make any sense of a possible explanation to this question by himself.

Aerith was out of reach and risking his life to ask Sephiroth directly would destroy his plans to save people here as well.

He finally got the chance to spent time with Zack and even Kunsel after all.

Speaking of, Kunsel often told him about holes in the security if he ever wanted to slip out of the building

unnoticed to train his materia in real fights. A very tempting offer for Cloud, but given his current situation even

with less security it was impossible. There was always a turk nearby to watch his movements when he was alone.

The only time when he felt not being watched were with the Soldiers. Probably because they hated it to be

watched as well and because with Soldiers around, Cloud couldn´t do much.

Which was half true, half false. He had the advantage of knowing those around him, especially Zack.

Still, he didn´t dare to risk anything and just went by his days as he should,

sometimes with a short report in his lunchtime to erase his suspition.

Not that there was any reason, after all he wasn´t part of AVALANCHE.

At least not in this timeline yet. But safety first.

\-------------------------

There was still time, so he went to a SCS. In Shinra weren´t many Combat Simulators compared to the future.

He looked for a sword and quickly found a container with many weapons in it.

He chose a broadsword similar to his tsurugi. Of course tsurugi was based on the bustersword,but compared to

Zacks bustersword, tsurugi had far more potential when it came to combat variations.

The blade was sharp and could be devided into two swords. Far less than he was used to, but better than nothing.

He twirled it in his hand before he summoned a few low level monsters.

Monodrives. Perfect for a fast combat-training.

Swift movement was his core training for now. It helped him build muscles and adjust to his speed after

enhancement later on.

Just as he was about to finish up, he heard footsteps behind him and quickly turned around.

`I´ts just me, Spikey! No need to kill me!´, Zack held his hands up in surrender.

Cloud put his sword down and calmed his heavy breathing.

`Sorry, I got too focused. Wanna do a mission together?´, he turned off the simulation and looked at Zack.

Zack grinned back at him, `Definitely! Which one should we do?´

`How about a simulation here in Midgar?´

Zack nodded, `Yes! Then it´s decided! Want to take a break before we start?´

Cloud nodded, `Is there a way to get a custommade weapon?´, if possible he would like more swords in this one.

`I´m not sure. Maybe you should ask someone who has good connections to Scarlet or Heidegger.

Of course there is also the option to ask directly. But if you ask me: Those two are weird.´, Zack did squats to stay in motion.

Cloud observed him and chuckled to himself, `True. Those two are hard to deal with.´

He remembered how spiteful Tifa was against Scarlet. They had a fight on top of the Junon-Canon...

There had also been their fight against Proud Cloud in Sector 8.

Why did they named it `Proud Cloud´ anyway?

That thing was for fighting weapons, not for fighting his party or AVALANCHE anyway.

That wasn't his objective either. All he wanted to do was to stop the planet from dying as best as he could.

And to achieve that he needed help from his friends as well as the help from as many people within Shinra as

possible. Genesis and Angeal were in particular very assential since their bond with Sephiroth could prevent him

from going astray again. He had to be sane for his own sake as well.

Cloud didn´t want to see his crazy self anymore. Nor did he want him to ignore peoples feelings around him.

`You good to go?´, Zack stood before him, ready to engange. He nodded his concent and they started a Midgar simulation.

To his surprise it was the same location he had been to many times before. The trainstation that led to Makoreactor 1.

He smiled and looked out for Zack. They had been seperated so he first checked his enviroment for potential Wutaitroops.

Nothing out of the ordinary. Silently, he walked with his sword in his right hand into the direction he assumed would be near Zack.

His senses weren´t as good as they used to be, but somehow he managed to spot a few

Wutaitroops disguised as cadets. He wondered how he should ambush them as he heard Zacks voice,

`Come and get it!´

Cloud used his oportunity to strike as the wutaitroopers tried to ambush Zack,

`You should be more careful. You never know, where they hide.´

Zack only grinned, `It´s fine. A few wutaitroops won´t kill me.´

He was right. They won´t, but rather his own companytroopers.

Shaking his head, Cloud moved forward and looked out for more troops.

`Just were are you hiding´, Zack clearly enjoyed this mission.

`You´ll see what you get if you don´t take this seriou-´, his word were cut short as a long sword came theirdirection.

He recognised this sound everywhere. With one quick move he kicked Zack out of Masamunes range and dodged another attack.

`Impressive. For a newbie like you at least.´

`S-Sephiroth?!´, Zack looked baffled at him.

Cloud on the other hand was tense. He had never expected to face him straigt forward like this.

`What do you want?´, without thinking his old habbit showed and he took his stance.

`Cloud?´, totally confused by Clouds edged behavior Zack stood on the side.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud and smiled, `I ... simply want to test you.´

His eyes narrowed, `Fuck off.´, he gripped his sword with both hands and charged at Sephiroth.

He wasn´t really in good shape to fight him, he knew that, but he had his experience.

Waiting for Sephiroth to block him, he fainted his attack last minute and launched to his other side.

Of course he wasn´t fast enough.

`Good try.´, his smug face looked down on him and his eyes seem to glow in excitement to fight him.

Somehow it was contagious. Clouds heart jumped at his praise and he continued his attempts to strike him.

Searching for an opening, a chance to strike again and again. He felt a familiar sensation growing inside him.

The joy to fight Sephiroth as well as his dread of fear.

`That should be enough.´, Sephiroth knocked the sword out of his hand with a strong attack.

Heavily breathing Cloud could no longer support himself and let himself sink to the ground.

He couldn't beat him. Not yet. 

`Holy shit....´, Zack who wittnessed their entire fight stared at them. Something about those two was different.

As if two sworn enemies had a friendly fight?

But Cloud had never fought Sephiroth before and nether did Sephiroth fight Cloud.

Just what the hell is going on?

`Genesis doesn´t like the idea of training you. Since he doesn´t want to. I´ll do it.´,

Clouds heart sunk in an instant. Did he hear wrong? Training with Sephiroth? His pastself would cry for joy...

But now... He could only hope that this wasn´t one of his plans to make him into his puppet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to read A Turks Side Story: The kids are alright!  
> (Shocking to know Rufus has so many half-brothers. I really liked Evans character.)  
> The other book should arrive this or next week!  
> Can't wait to read `On the way to a smile!´  
> Although, I did read a bit online, but just the lifestream part of it...  
> (for character understanding and research of course)
> 
> Anyway: Late happy birthday for Cloud!  
> Hopefully, he gets a happy ending this time without so much suffering.
> 
> Many thanks for your support ;)  
> And have a good day & stay alive/healthy!


	7. Sephiroth

Just as Cloud had died in his arms, he still continued to look at him.

Deep inside him, his heart shouldn´t grieve, since they would meet again, but it did.

`Cloud.´, his name escaped his lips and he placed a kiss on his forehead.

His affection for Cloud was always there, Jenova used it for her goal just like his longing for parental love.

Still he felt grateful to Jenova. She gave him his power and this power made it possible for him to see Cloud.

If he used it wisely not only would Cloud belong to him, he would be able to save his friends and achieve his and Jenovas goal to rule this planet.

But for that to happen, he had to come up with a plan to stop this nuicance of a girl.

She actually managed to get rid of Clouds Geosticma and that of the other children, ruining his plan along with it.

In the end his only choice was to go back in time to manipulate the flow of order.

At first he wanted to prevent Aerith and Cloud from meeting each other, but he changed his opinion.

In fact, he wanted to manipulate Cloud, get him on his side and for that to happen, he had to show him how

weak and powerless he was without him.

_Realize_ _how much you need me! Realise how much you could change by my side!_

In the end, his friends and that specific girl stood in his way.

He had to start again, but needed the power of the whispers completely.

There were still a few that tried to resist him and with Clouds help, he absorbed them entirely.

His body filled with their existence, power overflowing. Now was the time to show Cloud what he couldn´t

in the midgar ruins back then. His real power. How things should be.

Cloud by his side and he had to. If it failed, he could try again with his new regained power.

As expected, Cloud didn´t want to take his offer and started to fight him again.

It was a shame, but it wasn´t as if he couldn´t do something against it.

Simply rewind time. But he wanted Cloud to be part of it.

No. He had to be part of it. Otherwise ... would be meaningless.

This was his Cloud and he needed to be with him.

It hurt him to kill him, but for the sake of this planet, and for himself.

Cloud had to die in this world, so he could be reborn again to where he belonged.

He placed his body on the ground and carressed his cheek. His face looked so peaceful.

If he had been asleep, he would have woken him, but now was not the time to think of the future.

Wandering through the lifestream was always a hassle. It wanted to devour him, for him to become part of it.

Even that girl wanted to stop him, but he simply chased her away and entered the flow of time into his young self

again.

This time, he had to make things right.

\----------------------

He was surrounded by the smell of mako. Hojo stood in front of him.

`That was all for today. Tell me if you feel uncomfortable.´, he took off his gloves and threw them away.

`Yes.´, as he stood up, he could feel the new added Jenovacells in him.

He was used to handle his body, he quickly got used to them and walked outside the lab.

Angeal and Genesis were waiting for him and looked at him as he greeted them.

`Look who finally made it out again. I must say, your treatment is as long as always.´, Genesis shook his head.

`He is the hero Seohiroth after all. Would be surprising if they wouldn´t take good care of him.´

Sephirothremembered this conversation and chuckled. It was refreshing to have them around again.

They also chuckled and walked side by side to grab something to eat.

For now his plan was to simply observe their progress for now.

He wasn´t entirely sure if Jenova would let him manipulate their cells yet, so he had to stay cautious.

The last time he treid that, his power wasn´t strong enough to suppress her overwhelming will and in response his friends had to suffer a great deal.

To his surprise, Cloud entered Shinra much earlier than he had expected.

Lazard had ordered them to come with him to greet a new member who would be joining soon.

His blood hair would never miss his eyes whenever he saw them.

Cloud had arrived and with him, his new chance.

Clouds cautious glances, his whole body slightly shivering, remembering his enemy, it all made his blood boil in

excitement. Despite looking awfully young, his attitude resembled that of his 23 year old self.

Still, he had to admit, this young apperance, brought back memories.

His eyes were full of admiration and interest when he met him for the first time.

Like many before he was too shy to speak to him, but his affection for Sephiroth always present.

This affection was turned into hate when he burned Nibelheim and killed his beloved mother.

Her flesh yielding to cold steel and her pleas to spare her son were music in his ears back then.

Jenova approved him, praised him, made their connection clear, deeper and he followed her call.

How he hated humans for stealing his birthright away, his mothers right and even making an experiment out of her.

Humans needed to learn their lesson and he was determined to show them himself.

When he fought Cloud in the northern crater, he realized how strong humans could be.

In fact, Cloud was the only one, who stood a decent chance against him.

By killing Cloud, he robbed his trained body, made hin weak again.

A perfect chance to lure him to his side.

It wasn´t his hobby to lay a hand on young boys, so he would wait for Cloud to mature up.

Until then, he would faint ignorance, give him closure when he would need it and when the time comes,

he would enjoy him, make him his and his alone.

So that he will never forget who he belonged to and who granted him his third chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is a bit short, but I hope you liked it nonetheless :) 
> 
> I am struggling a bit with Clouds and Genesis conversations. Normally I would use the original conversations as reference, but since they never got to talk to each other in the canon, I don't know how to handle it...  
> I guess that means I have to think a bit deeper about their character conversations (they both have admiration and rivalry in common when it comes to Sephiroth, maybe I can work with that..)
> 
> As always I hope you liked this chapter, many thanks to your support and have a great week ;)


	8. Training

It still seemed like a dream to him. Lightheaded he got up and ready for training.

One line repeated itself in his head since yesterday, after he left Zack and Sephiroth for rest.

` Since he doesn´t want to. I´ll do it.´

What the heck?

The great general, the hero Sephiroth, training an amateur...

Shivers went down his spine. The thought of training alone with him...

Helpless against his merciless attacks, a living target stabbing for Sephiroth.

With little motivation, he headed through the floors, up to the skyview hall on the 59th floor. When he aproached the large windows,

memories lit up. Barret had criticized Shinra´s keykard system. He wasn´t wrong, it was a pain, but only if you

don´t have one or less authority to get to the higher floors. With it, you get a feeling of authority and having the right to stand here.

Sephiroth hadn´t explained why he would meet him on such a high floor, but a creepy sensation formed in his stomach.

Nervously and with sweaty hands, he let himself sink into one of the black leathercouches.

It was dark outside and the familiar scenerie of Midgar was as breathtaking as always.

His blue eyes scanned the streets and the makoreactors.

They were all functioning and slowly killing this planet.

In his journeys he had always followed Sephiroth and made him his most important reason to save the planet,

but in reality he should have dealt with Hojo a lot sooner. He was the root of countless, merciless experiments.

The thought of Hojo made him clench his fist and a dark expression reflected in the glass beside him.

He would make Hojo pay for what he did.

`What´s with this dark expression? Are you that dissatisfied to be trained by me?´

He nearly jumped out of his seat as he heard Sephiroths voice next to his ear.

When did he sneak up on him? How long was he here anyway?

`No. Nothing you need to be concerned about.´, with a cold tone he tried to hide his varyness.

`hm. As long as you properly do your training, I suppose it is fine. But if you slack off, be prepared, Strife.´,

Sephiroth smirked at him and gestured him to follow.

As he watched Sephiroth in front of him, he found it surreal how perfect his clothes and his whole being matched this enviroment.

His elegant figure was like a painting in this extravagant enviroment and somehow he wondered what kind of feeling he had for this place.

He had no real hometown and this place was also his working place, he could hardly call it home, could he?

Sephiroth looked at Cloud. He seemed to be in thoughts again. A sly smirk slid on his face for a second, but he was quick to compose himself again.

He had the patience to wait after all.

`We will be training in the Combat Simulator on the 64th floor. We can always make breaks to eat this way.

And it won´t be far for me to attend important meetings.´, he pushed the elevator button.

`Yes, Sir.´,it felt uncomfortable to address him this way, but he was still a general here.

`Good.´, he entered it and waited for him to follow. He stiffend a bit, but swallowed his creepy feelings.

If he hadn´t killed him yet, he wouldn´t now.

They emerged the elivator on the 63rd floor. A few people from the urban planning department were sitting on the couches and watched the news.

The war between Wutai and Shinra was an everyday topic for the news.

Midgar was in the hands of the turks, so they had little to fear. Once they noticed Sephiroth however, they stopped talking and began to whisper.

Cloud couldn´t blame them. Sephiroth wasn´t someone who would come here every day and for the people inside the cafeteria it must be quite shooking to see the war hero in person.

He could feel a lot of eyes on them as they approached the Combat Simulator.

It was used for trainings a lot, but usually you wouldn´t see a First Class in here.

They had to attend meetings and were mostly out on missions.

`If you need something, you can buy it in the itemshop with this.´, Sephiroth handed him a keycard,

`I´ll be waiting inside. Make sure to prepare well.´

Dumbfounded he stared after Sephiroth and walked towards the itemshop.

`Good day, what can I bring you?´, a young woman with black, short hair looked at him.

Just in case he ordered a few more potions than he normally would.

He looked over the materia available and ordered a heal materia just in case if he would have the need for poisona,

a barrier materia, time materia and the other elemental materia, he didn´t get from his lessons.

It wasn´t his money anyway and later on he would have enough money to pay the money back.

Fully prepared for battle, he joined the waiting Sephiroth inside the combat simulator.

`We will train against a few wutaitroopers just as you did with Zack yesterday.´

`Yes.´

Sephiroth handed him a familiar sword. Surprised he looked at him. It was the same he used yesterday.

`Use it well and don´t get distracted. If you do, I will join in.´, his expression was calm and composed, not something like Cloud was used to

and he almost forgot to give his reply, `Y-yes.´

His first training session was much more exhausting than he expected.

Even without Sephiroth, the sheer amount of wutaitroopers got him heaviely panting, his arms and legs felt like they would fall off any second.

His lunchbreak was just him hanging on the bench near the itemshop with his head covered by a towel.

_This is a lot tougher than fighting bahamut._

`Wow. You look like a train has run you over.´, a familiar voice called out to him.

Genesis looked at him with a smug expression, `You seemed to have experience, but with this pathetic look, I doubt you would even stand a chance against a baby-behemoth.´

Too tired to even bother with Genesis, Cloud looked down to the people conversating with each other while sitting around the tables.

It was familiar and for once, he was able to relax a bit in this enviroment without having fear to be caught and killed for infiltrating this place.

Shinras wealth could be described with this room. Their walls and almost the entire floor was made of black marble and in the middle of the room was a fake tree surrounded by fake plants, cables and glass walls to protect it from harm.

An ambition that was poisonous and decorated with pretty lies to deceive it´s people, creating an illusion of stepping into the footsteps of their predecessors only to achieve riches and fame at the costs of this planet and their lives.

Even the fake plant in front of him. It seemed like a real plant, only being kept alive in that glass container

surrounded by tecnology.

_Only with Shinra´s help, you can live a comfortable life._

It made him sick. All Shinra ever cared about was itself. Not even Rufus Shinra was different.

After midgar was in ruins, people called him Doofus Shinra. Rufus himself was aware of it.

At least, that´s what Cloud could guarantee.

Rufus was cunning, like father like son.

But their difference was that Rufus didn´t like Jenova.

Maybe he could get his help.

`Break is over.´, Cloud winced as Sephiroths hand touched his shoulder.

`Yes!´, he quickly followed after Sephiroth and completely forgot that Genesis had talked to him.

Adding to Genesis frustration and jealousy for that young boy.

The sensation of his hand was still lingering on his shoulder. It burned and he could feel her presenz.

She was waiting and Sephiroth led him known. Be it intentional or not.

`You seem to be lost in thoughts, Stife.´, a cold shiver captured Cloud as he dodged Masamune by few inches.

`I am very sorry, General.´, that´s right, Sephiroth was his General right now. He shouldn´t be lost in thoughts.

`I´ll be careful from now on.´

He steeled himself to shake his tension and concentrated on his combat training again. His arms had troubleholding his sword and his legs trembled from exhaustion.

If he could, he would have decreased the number of troops, but it wasn´t his choice and in reality, the enemie would take advantage of his exhaustion.

That´s why Cloud started to use the troopers weapons and tactics against themselves.

It wasn´t always sucsessful, but in the end, he beat them.

`Next time, use your own strenght. If you want to be a Soldier, you need to rely on your own strength.

There is always a chance for your enemie to foresee your plan if you plan on using their own tactics against them.´,

Sephiroth glanced his way, `But for today, it should suffice.´,and left the simulator.

He could finally breath again. It still felt unplesant to be in his presenz and he was always under the impression that every wrong move could be his downfall,

which was only natural given their history together.

Surprisingly, Sephiroth wasn´t giving him any signals to hint at his possible reincarnation. 

If he really wasn´t, it would be easier to prevent his insanity.

Maybe, he could finally work together with his friends and Sephiroth, like he always wanted.

His wish to stop their war. Being able to let his hate go and finally finding peace with Sephiroth. The imagination let his heart beat faster.

`Hey, could you please leave? We would like to start our training.´, a Soldier 2nd Class called out to him.

As he saw his face, he felt like he had seen this man before.

He looked like he was in his early teens, his freinds mostly the same age, but a few were a bit older. It was weird to see different agegroups in Soldier.

Then again, not all Soldiers made it in their teens and given the variety, it must be going pretty well right now.

`Of course. I´ll be on my way.´, he stood up and got his sword, before he left the simulator.

`Was that kid the rumored genius? He looks so young...´, he could hear their whispering.

Genius, huh... He guessed it must seem that way to outsiders. Sighning, he walked towards the elivators.

Just a few floors away to a hot shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, this one took a bit.   
> Lately, I just can't seem to get my stuff together.  
> The more I compare myself to others the more insecure I get about myself,  
> that kinda pisses me off but gets me depressed a lot... Feels like getting left behind.  
> I know I shouldn't compare myself with others, but it's easier said than done.
> 
> And people say you are grown up with 21 just because law said so...  
> In my dreams.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys are doing better and many thanks for your support :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an fanfiction so I hope you liked the first chapter!  
> After playing the remake and currently being stucked in chapter 17 in hard mode I decided to   
> start it today.
> 
> For the time being I will only upload the first chapter since I am in the middle of writing.  
> Based on the feedback I might update another one ;)  
> And don't worry since it involves time travel Cloud doesn't stay dead.


End file.
